The Night That Changed It All
by Qm-1993
Summary: It was a rainy night. One event followed another and circumstances seemed to be molded by fate. It was the night that would impact both their lives. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This story popped into my head a few weeks ago but it wasn't until recently that I decided to write it. This story is loosely based on something that happened to me about a week ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All I own is an overactive imagination.

_**The Night That Changed It All**_

_**HER POV**_

It was a rainy night. The world went on as usual with all the people walking down the street with their colourful umbrellas. There seemed to be nothing wrong with their world. But as the world continued on, my world came crashing down at my feet.

I remembered running down a street. My heart was aching. Not only had I just lost my love, but I seemed to have lost a friend as well. I tried to keep it all in, I swear I was trying to hold back tears, but the tears just freely ran down my face. No one seemed to look twice at the girl running past them but then again, it was raining and you wouldn't be able to tell if it was rain or tears.

As I look back on it now, it seems trivial. But at that moment, it was all that mattered. My longtime boyfriend, Eriol, gave me a call. Usually, I look forward to the sound of his sweet voice, but tonight, his voice wasn't the same. He usually spoke with such confidence so I knew something was wrong the second he wavered. I remember every word he and I said.

"Sakura…" he said.

"Eriol!! I was just about to call you!" I said.

"Oh really… well, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything"

"Well the thing is…" his voice faded and he didn't continue.

"What is it??"

"I… I like… another girl."

"Oh"

That was the most intelligent thing I could muster because inside, my heart was breaking.

"Well… I only want to know one thing…" I said after a long awkward pause.

"Sure, ask away" he replied in his usual confident voice.

"Who is it that you've fallen for???"

"It's kind of complicated, Sakura."

"It's ok, just tell me. Don't break it to me gently, just come out and say it!"

By this point, I was getting fed up. How could he hold this conversation so casually? Couldn't he see I was breaking inside?

"Well… I like Tomoyo."

And that was it. I hung up on him and ran. I don't know why I ran. I knew that running away wouldn't help at all, but at that moment in time, that's all I could think of to do.

By the time I finally stopped, I was at the edge of a bridge. As I looked down at all the happy people walking along the sidewalk, I thought of how crappy I felt right then and there. _I want to stop the pain. I just want it all to end_ I thought. I put one foot in front of the other and got onto the railing. I looked down at the cold black asphalt and jumped.

_**HIS POV**_

It was a day like any other for a boy who had everything. I had money, intelligence, and looks to top it off. The day was going on as normal until I got home. I walked silently up to my room and lay down on my bed. Little did I know, I was about to get it.

My mom was a beautiful woman who happened to marry a very rich businessman. With all that money on her hands and a free schedule all day, all she could do was shop. The one little problem with her wasn't so little. She was an alcoholic. I heard her walk into the hall and demand someone put away her coat. From her voice alone, I could tell she was drunk.

I heard heavy footsteps climb up the stairs and the next second, my bedroom door swung open.

"Syaoran!!" she screeched in a high-pitched voice.

"What is it mother?" I replied calmly.

This had happened to me too many times to count. I was used to the drunken state of my mom.

"I met with your teachers today and…"

After that, I tuned her out. Even though I am a smartass, I am a troublemaker at school so I was used to this lecture. She rambled on for a long time and I got up and ran out the door. I didn't need my mom giving me grief today.

When I got outside, I realized it was raining. _No stopping now _I thought. I sure as hell didn't want to go back in there so I decided to take a walk. I pulled on my hood and just strolled down the street.

People walked by me not giving me a single glance. To them, I was just some punk teenager who doesn't deserve the time of day. What happened next would change my life forever.

I had walked a few blocks when I arrived at a bridge. I looked up for one second and saw a girl about my age. She was beautiful but I could see her red puffy eyes that showed me she had been crying. Her brown hair blew in the wind and her green eyes were clouded over in thought. She was wearing a black jacket and a miniskirt obviously from a school uniform. I saw her lift one foot over the railing and then it hit me.

She was going to jump.

So how was that chapter? As I told you, this is loosely based on my life, not that I wear a skirt or even have a uniform… But the break up thing is kind of based on my life. All I'm going to say about it is that someone I liked (and he says he liked me back) fell for my friend. Anyways, on that note, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Chikka for understanding. It really was hard to deal. But after using about 6 pages in my diary and crying to my other friends, I got out of it ok.

Anyways, this is the second installment of my story. I hope you like it so far and please stick with me here!

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters and they won't ever be, but it is my storyline!

The Night That Changed It All

_**HER POV**_

I looked down on the cold black asphalt and I jumped. Or at least I tried to. I had pushed off the railing but strong arms held me back and I was suspended above the city streets. It's going to be alright. I've got you," a calm male voice said to me. He, whoever _he _was, pulled me back onto the bridge and onto my feet. I looked behind me and saw a boy around my age looking at me inquisitively.

He was actually very good looking. He had messy brown hair and light brown shimmering eyes. He was in a black school uniform and somehow, I could just tell he was from a rich family. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Why did you jump?" I couldn't talk. My tongue felt heavy and I wasn't able to reply at first. After standing there gaping for a minute or two, I finally found my voice.

"Because, I just lost my love and I think a friend." He looked at me and smiled. "Is that so?" I looked at him, expecting him to ask more questions and I wasn't wrong, it just wasn't the question I was expecting. "I'm Li Syaoran. What's your name?" I was so sure he was going to continue asking about why I had attempted suicide but he didn't. "My name is… Kinomoto Sakura," I replied slowly.

"Nice to meet you," he said while smiling a childish grin. Suddenly, I felt a flutter in the place my broken heart was supposed to be. I blushed and muttered a "Nice to meet you too." Then I looked at my watch and said "I better be going home now. Thanks for saving me," and smiled the first time that night. I then turned on my heel and left him standing there.

_**HIS POV**_

It had been a week since I met Kinomoto Sakura on that bridge but I still couldn't get her out of my mind. No matter where I was- at school, home or just hanging with my friends- I just couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious girl. One question kept running through my head and I had thought of so many possible answers that I felt my head would explode. _What in the world could push a girl like that to want to end her life?_ There was nothing I wanted more at that point in my life than to see Sakura again. Later that week, I got my wish.

I had just walked into the food court, ready to pig out on some fast food when I saw her petit frame and curtain of brown hair. I had to look twice in case it wasn't her but when she turned around, I saw her magnificent green eyes and just knew it was her. I bound across the food court and tapped her on the shoulder. Bad move. She turned around and accidentally hit me. I won't admit it to her, but it actually hurt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," she apologized. I lifted my head up and she gasped. "Syaoran?" she said hesitantly. I rubbed the back of my neck and replied sheepishly, " Yeah… It's me. Hi…" God did that sound stupid. I thought I had blown my chance and I must have looked like more of an idiot than I felt. But she simply looked at me, smiled and said, "Hi,"

It was just one simple word. It was just a greeting without much sentimental value but it didn't matter. I felt on top of the world and without thinking, 6 words popped out of my mouth. "Will you go out with me?" Then reality hit me and I realized what I had just done. For an instant, the possibility of rejection ran through my head and refused to leave me alone. But after what seemed like an eternity, she replied. "I'd love to."

Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't be able to understand how much those three words meant to me. With those three words, all the thoughts I had about her and all the time I had spent thinking seemed worth it. Even though I felt as if a volcano had just erupted within me, I decided to play it cool. "So I'll see you at 7 tomorrow?" I asked. "That sounds great," she said as she scribbled down her phone number and address on a napkin.

I was on top of the world and I felt great. That was until _he _called me that night.

So how was that chapter? Am I evil for having such a cliffy? Anyways I promise to update soon!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 everyone. Sorry for the evil cliffy from the last chapter. BTW… about what I said about losing a friend, well it blew over and she is still my friend so life is good. xD

Disclaimer: I've got nothing better to do with my time since I don't own any great animes like Cardcaptors so I write.

The Night That Changed It All

**_HIS POV_**

I was on top of the world and I felt great. That was until _he _called me that night

I was just innocently on my bed, listening to my MP3 and admittedly thinking about my date with Sakura the next day when my cell phone rang. I took it out and turned off my MP3. It was my dad.

"Syaoran, I have something very important to discuss with you. I want you and your mother to come to LA to live with me. I already bought the house and your airplane tickets and your flight is already booked for next Monday."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I finally found someone that I liked, someone I really wanted to get to know better, and it was being snatched away from me. I knew I should tell Sakura and cancel our date tomorrow but I was feeling selfish.

_What if I don't tell her? What if I go on the date with her?What if i want something to remember her by? What if I want a sweet memory of her to carry with me?_

All the 'what if's' were torturing me, making my head pound. Even though I knew it would hurt her if we went through with this date, I could make myself pick up the phone and cancel the date, i just couldn't. It just goes to show what a selfish bastard I am.

_**HER POV**_

I was so excited. I had found a guy I really liked. I wanted to get to know him. And the best part of it was that it just might happen since we have a date tonight. I picked out my best outfit and did all the pre-date preparations and 7 o'clock seemed to come in no time at all. I had just finished doing my hair when my doorbell rang.

I ran down the stairs and opened it. I grabbed my coat and shoes and went out the door with Syaoran. I wouldn't help but feel happy and privileged to be with him as I got into his car.

**_After the date_**

I had a great time and the whole time, his charm really got to me. By the time I got into his car to go home, I felt like I had really fallen in love with him. But nothing could have prepared me to have my heart broken for the second time in two weeks.

"Sakura, I had a great time tonight," he said to me. "Me too," I said, blushing. "The thing is, I've been selfish and I need to tell you something," he said.

Instantly, I just knew something bad was about to happen. Last time I heard the words "_I need to tell you something" _Eriol broke up with me. Inside, I was an emotional wreck but I kept a strong face, unwilling to let it show through.

"Well, Sakura, I'm moving," he said. "Oh…" I said again. This was turning out to be just like the conversation I had with Eriol. "Why?" I asked and my voice wavered. Even though I had only known him for a short time and we had only gone out once, I really liked him and this stung. My heart was still healing from the giant blow Eriol dealt me and now this happens!

"My dad wants my mom and me to move to LA to live with him. I'm so sorry Sakura," he said. It felt as if my heart had been ripped in a thousand little pieces and I couldn't breathe. I felt so bad and I could only manage a few shaky breaths. I couldn't deal with something like this so soon after Eriol.

_**Narrator's POV**_

On Monday, Syaoran's plane took off and Sakura was left alone in her room with a broken heart. It was hard for her but eventually she got over it. The only things that kept her sane and helped her recover were her best friends Chiharu, Naoko, and Meiling. Eventually, she got over both Eriol and Syaoran but every once in a while, she will think of them and even though she is over it, it still causes a little pang in her heart...

_**THE END!**_

I didn't intend for it to end like this but o well... it just did


End file.
